1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting out machine for material or cloth, including a frame associated with a laying table, and on which frame the cutting out element is fastened so as to, on the one hand, be linearly movable as well as, on the other hand, being also rotatable in a horizontal plane.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In cutting out machines for the cutting out of single or multi-layered webs which have been deposited on a laying table, a cutting out element such as a pinion-type cutting machine, a laser beam cutting element or the like must be able to traverse suitable curves, radii and acute angles. In essence, the cutting out element must be able to reach each point of the surface of the deposited web which is to be worked on, and must be able to include every suitable direction of movement. For this purpose there are employed the usual movable guide systems for the cutting out element. Utilized hereby are the cross-carriage machines in which there is produced a motion from two always mutually perpendicular translational movements; rotary arm machines in which the motion consists of a longitudinal displacement and a rotation; and hinged arm machines in which the motion is produced through two rotational movements. The cross-carriage machine is of particular advantage when there are to be essentially effectuated rectangular plan images and hereby, in particular linear cuts. The rotary arm machine is particularly adapted for circular cuts. However, the working area is determined by the length of the rotary arm, which is limited due to consideration given to the moment to be taken up at the point of rotation, and also because of spatial reasons. The rotary arm machine is thus limited primarily to smaller pattern plans. The hinged arm machine is especially suited for curved cuts; however, due to the variable angular positioning of the arms relative to each other, the movements of the parts are no longer at right angles so that, depending upon circumstances, it is no longer possible to effect a movement perpendicular thereto. In essence, a suitable direction of movement is not always afforded, (for instance, refer to DOB+haka-praxis, Edition 6/1974).
The known guide systems are primarily utilized for automatically controlled cloth cutting machines. However, frequently an instance will be encountered in which a single-layered or mutli-layered arrangement is to be cut out pursuant to only a singly occurant pattern plan, such as, for example, for infrequently occuring labeled sizes or for label sizes with smaller quantity, socalled boutique goods. The setting of the automatic system is hereby cumbersome and expensive. Because of this reason, in such instances utilization is made of the socalled handcut, in which the cloth cutting element is guided by hand through the single or multi-layered arrangement on the laying table.
Currently, for guide systems in which the handcut is utilized, there is usually employed the above-described hinged arm machine in which, as mentioned, a suitable direction of movement cannot always be afforded. Especially when the two linkage arms, at whose extreme there is fastened the cutting element, are in their extended stretched position, any movement out of this stretched position, for example, a folding about the middle hinge point is barely possible, in view of which the hinged arm machine is difficult to manipulate.